Bloody Roses
by BlueAndBlackAngel
Summary: Being a vampire is great, but when your the Dark Princess, a time of rebellion comes. Clare runs away from her castle and meets a common vampire but will they be enough to save the immortal world along with the mortals? Or will they become the victims?
1. Giggling

**Okay I just had to get this out there! Where are all the vampire fics? (Not including the Clare writing fan fictions) I mean I love them so that is why I'm creating this. I might not update often due to my other two stories but when they are finish, I will focus on this! R&R!**

The midnight's summer wind blew softly against my cheek, playing with my curls as it past.

The full moon glistened of the already shimmering lake.

Due to the moon's brightness, few stars were visible.

Still the view was awe-striking.

I picked myself off the grass and headed into the woods.

I gained speed, as did the wind pick up force. Ribbons of my hair flew backwards, looking like flames flickering from a new fire.

The evergreen trees were now just an endless blur of green.

I threw my head back and laughed. It was so great being free, to run! I looked at my flying feet. Barefooted! The ground now felt like water rushing past my feet.

I began to slow my pace as the newly familiar scent reached my nose. Blood.

Human blood.

I smirked as I emerged from the forest; the sound of obnoxiously loud voice greeted my ears.

I approached the house from which loud music was blasting.

_How odd, _I thought, _why would such loud music be necessary?_

I opened the door and the powerful smell of alcohol stunned me. I stepped inside, closing the door, and observed my new surroundings.

Teenagers seemed to be doing this odd dance move, pressing their bodies together so tightly, it had to be uncomfortable.

I pushed passed the stumbling teenagers and made my way to the stairs. Several people were leaning against the walls talking, while others were making out. Where were the adults here?

I ventured upstairs and leaned against a wall. One thing I learned from being a killer is that it is much more fun for your pry to come to you.

I listened to the lyrics of the song that was now playing.

-_playing our favorite c-ds, going out to the parties, tryin' to get a little bit tipsy. Don't stop-_

I stopped listening to the pointless song and focused in on the conversations of the nearby mortals.

"So then Jenny said, 'Back off. Tommy is mine,' and I was like-" _Not listening to that._

"Eh man, look at the red head. You could totally hit that," A teenagerslurred.

"Yeah and I'm a do it right now," A male teen approached me. I smirked slightly. _Oh, good he is drunk._

"Hey sexy baby. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere alone where we can get to know each other better,"

I turned my head and acted shy, "I don't know…"

"Come on. It will be fun,"

I smiled slightly and grabbed his hand.

While dragging my drunken victim down the stairs, his comrades cheered. "Ricky is going to get some!" "Tap that!"

I groaned slightly in disgusted. Whatever being "tapped" meant, I wanted no part of it.

Soon the music lowered and we were outside.

"Where are we going, babe" He stumbled as we edged the forest.

I let go of his hand faced him. "Catch me," I giggled and ran into the forest. I heard his uneven footsteps following me.

I grinned.

This was the fun part.

I climbed up the nearest tree unnaturally fast and watched Ricky stumble around. "Babe?" he called.

I giggled in his head and he stumbled to the left. "Babe? Where are you?"

I giggled in his head again, this time to the front of him.

He stumbled forward, "This isn't fun anymore!"

I jumped down the tree and giggled out loud causing him to trip backwards.

I flashed passed him and pushed him to the ground.

"What's going on?" He yelled as he franticly looked around.

I then giggled in his head from every angle, but with different timings.

He clutched his head and groaned loudly, "Stop it! What the hell are you?"

I made the giggling stop and I stepped forward.

My blue eyes turned red. His heart was pounding erratically in my ear. His face was a look of horrification, which made me smirk.

I knelt down next to him, placing my hand on his bare arm. He flinched at my touch and I my violent red eyes stared into his stunned brown ones.

"What-what are you?" He stuttered.

"A vampire," I hissed, baring my fangs.

He kicked me in my stomach and started to crawl away. I fell backwards, pretending I was injured. I loved when they put up a fight.

He ran blindly, tripping over branches and his own feet. I giggled as I skipped after him.

He clutched his head, "Help! What do you want?"

I ran in front of him, "I want you, Ricky,"

Once he saw me, he tried to turn around but I was already behind him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I giggled as I bit into his tanned flesh. My hand over his mouth muffled his scream but it did not stop his struggling.

His blood his so sweet. I was a bee and it was my delicious nectar. I sunk my fangs in deeper.

Soon his struggling died out, along with his heartbeat.

Once his body became limp, I dropped him to the ground. His brown eyes now had no life in them. I bent down and kissed his pale lips.

I stood once again, wiping my bloodied lips, and walked slowly towards my hotel.

_Someone will find him in the morning._

**What do you think? Let me know by doing this get thing called reviewing! **


	2. Just Clare

**So here is the second chapter. And for those of you who haven't figured out, I have an obsession with vampires, not the kind that sparkles!**

**Clare's Pov**

I looked up at the ceiling, the fan lazily spinning.

My mind drifted to what happened, not even a week ago.

My name is Clarabelle Marie Edwards. I am the Dark Princess, or really _was _the Dark Princess. I was born into vampire royalty, and with that I was forbidden to leave the castle, but it was my time for rebellion.

"_Mother," I called as I sat on my emerald velvet bed. Instead of mother coming in, Alli came in. She jumped on my bed next to me. _

"_Your mother is busy right now. Is there anything thing I can do for you?" She laid down next to me._

"_Can you tell me another one of your adventures? Outside the castle?" I asked. Alli had been the only one to be able to leave this castle._

"_I don't know…They could hear us,"_

_I sighed out loud._

"_**Please Alli. Please! I'll give you one of my dresses! Anything!" **__I begged in her mind. _

"_Okay, okay! Fine!" She laughed out loud._

"_Just last week," She began, "I was on out on Halloween. I went in my usual disguise, the jeans and the t-shirt. It was around 8:00 when I saw little children dress up and running around and going up to doors. Once the owner would answer the children would yell at them and get candy. I decided to try this for myself. I went to a house where music was blasting and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a drunk man. Not knowing what really to do I yelled, 'Give me candy now please!' He glared at me and just shoved an orange flexible bowl in my arms and slammed the door. I walked away that large bowl and now it is hidden in my room. I didn't care much for the candy but," She pulled out a piece of colored food with an odd clear wrapping . I took it in my hand._

"_Is this really candy?" I studied the odd food._

_She nodded, "Try it,"_

_I bit into it and scrunched my nose, "That's awful! Why would they eat that?" I slipped the candy under my pillow._

_Alli shrugged._

_There was a quiet moment._

_Alli broke the silence, " So why were you calling for your mother?"_

_I got up and pulled my bag out of the closet._

_I spoke in her head, "Alli, I'm escaping,"_

_Alli's eyes widened, "Clarabelle are you sure?"_

_I nodded and spoke in her head again, "Will you help me?"_

_She nodded quickly and opened my chamber door._

_She motioned for me to follow her._

_We ran through several corridors, several I had never been through. I looked at the blurring walls. We suddenly stopped._

_Alli picked me up, "You are way to slow,"_

_We were off again and soon we were at a brick wall. Alli set me down and pushed a few bricks outward until there was a passage._

_I hugged Alli, "Maybe I will see you again,"_

_She nodded and broke the hug, "You remember how to kill a human right? I mean I could show you one more time-"_

"_Alli, I will be fine," I crawled through and helped her replace the bricks. "Wait, take this. You'll need it to walk in the sun," She handed me a purple ring with the family crest on it._

_Thanks, I spoke in her mind as I slid it on._

_I placed the final brick and flew._

_I didn't care where I was running as long as it wasn't here._

Then there I was, at the Grace hotel.

I had signed up for a mortal school called Degrassi Community School.

I looked at my watch, or rather one of my victim's.

6:47, it blinked.

I opened my bag and pulled out a dark purple t-shirt and some acid wash skin jeans, or that is what Alli had called them.

I took off my outfit and put this one on, along with my black boots.

I left my room and walked to a building called Stuffs.

I walked in side and took out the school list.

After I had gotten all my school supplies, I went to a lady behind a desk type thing, with several small packages on it.

"I want this, please," I set my stuff down.

She rolled her eyes as she pointed a red light at each product.

"$51.68"

I placed the card in her hand.

She handed it back to me, "You swipe it, sweetie"

"Oh. Where do I do that?"

She pointed to a little black device.

I stared at it. How was this supposed to go in that?

The lady handed me my stuff in a bag, "Just go, okay? It's on the house,"

I nodded and darted out of that building.

I reminded myself to bring cash from now on.

I strolled into the forest.

I little detour to Degrassi wouldn't hurt.

I climbed up one of the trees and jumped from tree top to tree top.

I laughed as fell on to the next tree.

As I made my way to Degrassi, I let my mind wonder of my new life as just Clare.

**Reviews! I lovey them! :D**


	3. Scents

**Updated both of my stories so now I can work on this!**

**Clare's Pov  
**I walked up to the somewhat familiar school.

Degrassi Community School. It seemed like a decent school, enough victims to keep me satisfied.

I walked into the office. It seemed plain. I spoke to the lady in front. It was odd not seeing anyone wearing dresses or formal attire.

"I need my schedule, please," The woman did not look up.

"What is your name?

"Clara-Clare Edwards" I needed to get used to my name.

The woman pulled out a piece of a paper and handed it to me, "Have a nice day, sweetie,"

I thanked her and grabbed the paper. I walked to the first class: Math.

In the room there were several kids sitting on desk. I sat in a desk in the far corner by the window. I took out a book that I had purchased called _Twilight._

I began to read the book when a figured seemed to sit by me. I put my book down and looked up.

A feminine looking boy sat next to me. He wore an odd looking hat.

"Hi, I'm Adam," He struck out his hand.

"I'm, uh, Clare." I shook his hand.

"You must be new here. Where are you from?"

_Oh, I'm from a little island in Alaska, where I'm the Dark Princess, and I ran away. Now, my mother is probably going crazy searching for me._

"I'm from around here. I was, uh, homeschooled. My guardians got me…transferred,"

That sounded okay.

He closed his eyes and nodded. I took this moment to take in his scent.

I scrunched up my nose. I thought Adam was a male. He smelled of mortal female. I preferred male.

"So tell me about you," Adam smiled.

I smiled, "But I barely know anything about you,"  
"Fine, I'll ask a question then you,"

I raised my hand, "I call first. Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded, "An older brother named Drew. What kind of music do you listen to?"

I searched franticly for the name of the band Alli told me about, "My Sinister Romance,"

He raised his eyebrows, "Don't you mean My Chemical Romance?" That was it.

I scolded at myself, "That's it. So who are your closest friends?"

He thought for a moment, "There is Eli, and Michael but that is about it,"

"Tell me about them," I put my head on my hands.

"You do realize that is going to cost you two questions," He held up two fingers.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine,"

"Michael is a football player. He is pretty funny. I met him this year, along with Eli. Eli is a bit closer to me then Michael, but he is a bit weird. His dad seems a little crazy. He is very vague and wears all black,"

I raised my eyebrow and he nodded. "Let me see your classes,"

I handed him the paper, "Wow, you have English, free period, and Computer Media class with me and Eli," I smiled. Adam seemed like a good guy.

I loud noise came throughout the school. I flinched.

Adam put a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch a little. He drew back.

"I take it you aren't a very touchy person?"

I shook my head, "No it's just-I'm not used to such loud noise,"

"Just wait until lunch comes," I remember Alli telling me something about the mortals' lunch. It is when the mortals gathered to eat but they could choose where they sat and get up at any time. I was always given a place at the table. Next to mother and the current prince she would try to wed me off to.

"Good morning, class we have a new student!" An elderly looking woman came into the room, "Clare Edwards?" She called.

I raised my hand.

"Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" She behind her desk and waved me up.

"I really don't think that is necessary," I began to speak but Adam pushed me out of my seat.

I glared at him, and he mouthed, "Go,"

I walked up to the front of the class, 'Um, hi, I'm Clare," I looked at the teacher and she waved for me to sit down.

Once in my seat, I pinched Adam, "Ow! What-"

"That is for pushing me out of my seat,"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

English and then lunch was next. I had not gone to my locker, so I had carried my supplies all day.

Adam had managed to meet me after every class, though he had different.

We sat down next to each other.

"So now you get to meet the infamous Dr. Doom,"  
I chuckled, "Dr. Doom?"

"I heard my name!" I heard a voice call from behind. Before I turned around, a boy dress in all black sat in front of me.

He turned and faced Adam, whom was speaking, "Eli this is Clare, and Clare this is Eli,"

I struck my hand out, "Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Doom,"

He chuckled and shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you, too, Ms. Homeschooled,"

I looked over at Adam. He shrugged, "What can I say? I like new people,"

I laughed and shook my head.

I caught a glimpse of Eli's eyes as he faced the front of the room.

"Wait, Eli, turn back around," He faced me. His eyes were dazzling. They were a dark shade of emerald. I smiled. They were the shade of my bed sheets.

Eli smirked, "What is it?"

I shook my head, "I thought you had something in your eye,"

He turned back around. There was something about him that was mysterious, smug, yet deadly all the same.

"Hello, my English deprived students; we have a new author with us today. Ms. Edwards," She motioned towards me. I waved at the class.

"My name is Ms. Dawes and it is nice to have you in my class," She smiled warmly at me.

"Now that we are all acquainted, let's move onto story structure," I tuned Ms. Dawes's voice out.

I was thinking of Eli and his eyes. I had never seen such a peculiar shade.

I spoke in his head, **"Look at Clare,"**

He turned around, winked at me, and turned back.

I looked down at my desk, refusing to smile.

I took in Eli's scent.

It was the strongest I had ever smelt. It was sweet, strong, and overall, mouthwatering.

I fought the urge for his blood, but I could already sense my eyes turning from blue to red.

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Edwards?"

"I need to the restroom," I strained. I bit down hard as my fangs exposed themselves.

"You may go,"

I darted out of the classroom and ran to the bathroom.

Luckily, no one was there. I looked in the mirror. My iris went from sea blue to fiery red. I opened my mouth to see my fangs.

I closed my mouth and sighed.

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**All I can say is: Looks can be deceiving in this story. Reviewing would be nice… Also, I've seen the new Degrassi promo and my predictions are up on my profile!**


	4. Noise

**Yay for updates!**

**Clare's Pov**

I ran a hand through my curls as I exited the bathroom.

Luckily enough, I had gotten away from the scent fast enough to be able not to go into a feeding frenzy, but I still could have gone for a drink.

I looked around the empty halls. They reminded me of one of the corridors in the Dark Castle. It was plain, long, and empty, just like home. Or, well, prison.

The constant ring of silence engulfed the air around me. I was used to the quietness.

Then there was a sound, and it was building. I suspected I was the only one able to hear it.

"What is-"

BRRING!

I jumped at the obnoxiously loud bell.

The hallways overflowed with people, pushing and shoving yet all in their own world.

I pushed past several people, when someone's hand grabbed my wrist, "Hey, watch where you're pushing,"

I looked back to see a tall boy standing there. He was fairly attractive, with a short brown hair cut and brown eyes. When he saw my face, his expression went from irritated to smug.

"Looks like we got another vamp at the school," He looked me up and down.

My face went cold. Shivers ran up and down my spine. My cover had been blown.

I tried to play it off, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled sweetly and then spoke in his head**, "She is not a vampire,"**

He wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion, "Well, I was just joking anyways," He held out a hand.

"The name is Fitz," I hesitantly reached and shook it, "Clare,"

I shook my head, "I've, uh, got to go. Good bye,"

I shuffled off quickly and was soon at Ms. Dawes door. Everyone was already gone. She sat a desk, her own most likely, and was pressing keys on a pad connected to a block.

She looked over at me, "Ah, Ms. Edwards, coming back for your stuff, I take it?" She smiled as I nodded. After grabbing my stuff, I walked to exit but stopped when Ms. Dawes called my name.

"Clare," I turned around, "Welcome to Degrassi," I smiled and thanked her.

I pulled out the folded up sheet from my back pocket and looked for my locker number.

L2034: 01-36-22

I walked the still crowded hallways, counting the lockers as I went. _ 2030, 2031, 2032, 2033, and 2034._

I faced my locker and tried the lock. It opened on the first try.

It was completely vacant and black inside. I traced the cold rim of the metal, when a voice startled me, "Well, hello, there,"

I gaped at my locker. _Was it talking? _ I stuck my head inside and called, "Hello?"

"Try behind you, Clare," It was a male.

After pulling my head out of the locker, I turned to face Eli.

"Are you stalking me Dr. Doom?" I giggled.

He shrugged and smirked, "If by 'stalking you' you mean trying to get to my locker then yes,"

Eli pushed my door closed slightly and opened the one next to mine.

"That's your locker?" I dropped my school books inside, keeping Twilight under my arm though, and locked my locker back.

He followed suit, except he left all of his.

We began walking and he sighed sarcastically, "Nah, that's just me, Eli Goldsworthy, breaking into random lockers,"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, where are we going?"

"The cafeteria,"

I wriggled my eyebrows. Eli must have seen this, "It's where we eat,"

I chuckled slightly, "Please excuse my stupidity, I just am not used to public school,"

"It's cool," He shrugged.

The sound of chattering students increased significantly.

Eli and I walked into through some double doors.

The sounds of the cafeteria burst through the doors and screeched in my eardrums. I flinched at the overflowing sound of conversations.

I tugged on Elli's jacket, "Why is it so loud?" I practically yelled.

He smirked, "I don't know. After a while, you get used to it."

"If everyone is talking at the same time, doesn't that mean no one is listening?" I looked around at the vivid colors of the students of Degrassi.

The tables were a stale blue color standing on black stands. At the very back of the cafeteria, there was a line of students with floppy plates that had compartments.

I followed Eli vacantly, looking at every corner of the room, trying to learn it inside out. It was so large and I had never seen anything so big.

Eli stepped over a bar that was lower to the table that was a charcoal black. I tried to mimic Eli but ended up getting caught on the table.

I tugged at my boot slightly. It was caught on one of the table's bolts.

Eli was busy staring out the window to notice my struggle.

"Hmmp!" I yanked at boot again but it was still stuck.

"Uh, Eli?" I chuckled pitifully, "Can you help me? I'm a little stuck."

He turned back and raised an eyebrow, but then reached under the table and detached my boot.

I sat plopped down clumsily next Eli and giggled, "Thanks,"

He patted my hand, "No problem."

I gaped at Eli. When Adam came in contact with me, his hand was warm and I could feel his pulse. But with Eli's hand it felt like Alli's.

I found my voice, "E-Eli, are you a…vampire?"

**Don't you love my lack of imagination/ writers block? Anyways, reviewing motivates me!**


	5. Lunges

**Okay. I'm here. I've been busy. And now I'm updating. **

**Clare's Pov**

He smirked and chuckled, "Well, that depends. Are you a vampire?"

I blinked, "If I were to say I was, a vampire that is, what would you say?"

Eli took on a thoughtful expression, "I would say, yes, I am."

I smiled, "Another vampire." Finally, I wasn't going to be alone and we could share hunting tips.

Holding up his hand, he smirked, "But to prove it, you have to show me your changed face."

I bit my lip, "You first."

He shrugged and looked me dead in the eyes. He focused all of his energy on me. Eli's once emerald eyes changed into a cruel shade of black. His cheeks swelled; Eli's fangs extended beneath them.

Eli blinked, shook his head and was back to normal in a matter of seconds.

I gaped cocking my head to one side, "How can you change back so quickly?"

"Years of practice, "He laughed, "Okay, now you."

I stuttered, looking around at all the blood filled mortals, "I-I don't th-think that's a good idea."

He looked out the window, "Then, what if we go outside? No one would see."

I nodded and followed him quickly through another pair of metal double doors.

The sun beat down on us, as we sat on a red lunch table made of wood. Not wanting to get caught again, I sat on the actual table.

Eli jumped next to me, siting cross legged, "Show your face."

I stared at his eyes intensely. My nostrils flared intensely as the wind blew his scent towards me.

My eyes burned as the changed. I felt my fangs extended. I smiled revealing my fangs.

"Whoa." Eli stared at me with interest.

The smell of his breath stopped me from cooling down.

My body was lunging at him before my mind could comprehend what I was doing.

"Whoa, Clare, what are you doing, "Eli dodged my lunge only to be lunged at again.

He grabbed my shoulders and tried to still me. I broke from his grasp and jumped back.

I snarled at him and was lunging once again, with my fangs going for his neck. He then seemed to disappear.

I turned frantically, searching for his scent. I smelt him behind me but when I turned he hit me in the back of my head.

Suddenly, I was too tired and dizzy to feed. I was then collapsing, falling into someone's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was in a strange room. All I knew was that I was laying on something soft and I had no energy.

There were two voice whispering.

"And who is she?" One voice asked, referring to me most likely. It was an older gentleman.

I recognized Eli's voice, "Her name is Clare Edwards. Recent transfer. My guess is she is not used to living among the mortals."

"And her parents?"

"I don't know. Haven't known her long enough."

"Well, what do you know about her?"

"Well-"Eli began but stopped when he saw I was moving.

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. The only way I could recognize Eli was by the blur of black.

"Eli?" I tried to ask but my lips were numb.

I felt something grab my hand, "Clare, my father gave you a sedative. You're going to feel very tired." I nodded warily.

Nodding took away the rest of my energy, and I was soon back in the comfort of blackness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **

I shifted in the comfortable bed but then remembered what happened outside of Degrassi.

My eyes shot open and I was seating up instantly.

The blurry rom was now a neat office. There was a bookshelf overflowing with books.

"Hello?" I called.

I flinched at the sound of Eli, "Good evening sleepy head."

"Where am I?" I jumped off the table and slid back a door revealing Eli holding to cans.

"You're at my house. I knocked you out after you tried to maul me." He smirked.

"Drink?" He passed me one of the cans.

I laughed, "Since when does a vampire drink anything but blood?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Since my dad created an artificial blood drink 2,000 years ago. Every vampire drinks. It's almost mandatory."

I chuckled nervously, "I guess my family is old fashion."

At the Dark Castle, we always drank animal blood. Since I was the Dark Princess, doves were always caught for me.

Eli cleared his throat, "Speaking of your family, tell me about them."

"I would rather not. We don't have the best relationship." I opened the can and drank from it.

Spiting it out was my first reaction, "Ugh that is repulsive! How can you drink that?"

Eli shrugged, "It's what it takes to be around mortals."

I nodded and took another sip. This time it wasn't as bad.

"So," I spoke, "Are there any other vampires at degrassi?"

"Actually we have a hand book with all the Degrassi vampires."

Eli went to the book shelf and grabbed a slim black binder.

"Now here are all the degrassi vampires, and now we need to add you."

**Reviews ugh this chapter sucked but it was supposed to be a filler so. Alright well review. **


	6. This is why I go alone

**I'm updating like a cheetah-no a ninja! Wait no, a CHEETAH NINJA!**

**Clare's Pov**

"Full name?" Eli took out a pen, and flipped to a new sheet of paper in the notebook. The page was almost blank, except for questions and lines.

"Clare, uh, Abel Edwards." I sat down on the bed similar to the one in the medical center of the Dark Castle. My new name was similar to my last.

"Where are you from?" He scribbled my name neatly onto the page.

"Alaska, home of the polar bears." I giggled.

Eli shook his head and smirked, "Okay, where in Alaska?"

I bit my lip. If I were a mortal this would have brought blood, "I, uh, don't really know,"

Eli put the pen down and hopped on the desk. "Okay, Clare," Eli stared at me with an unreadable expression, "what's up?"

I hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know where you're from, you won't tell me about your family," Eli sighed and shook his head, "What's going on?"

I considered telling him about my life, my former life, but decided against it. I barely knew Eli, and I was not going to tell someone my secrets after one day of meeting him. I was not going to tell anyone my secret, period.

But I had to tell Eli something.

My mind raced_ What if he wants to meet my parents, or come to my house?_ I decided. I decided to go with the simplest answer.

"I ran away." I whispered.

I looked down, feeling Eli's gaze shift on me. "What? Why"

"Let's just say they weren't the best parents," I chuckled humorlessly at how true it was.

There were so many times I was restricted, bullied, imprisoned, and tortured. That place was my personal hell on Earth, and I was never in my immortal life going back to that place, not even if the castle was being destroyed.

Eli was beside me in seconds rubbing my shoulder, "I'm sorry about that. Do you need a place to stay?"

Rubbing the back of my head, I chuckled, "Well, I guess I can't stay in a hotel room forever."

Eli nodded, "You can stay here. Let me just tell-,"

The door busted open, hitting the wall, and revealed a tall man with a lab coat on and frizzy long gray hair.

"Hello, Clare." His voice boomed cheerfully. Eli mumbled the rest of his sentence, "-my dad." And walked toward the odd man.

"Father, Clare. Clare, Father." I walked over and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Doom."

He laughed heartily, "Call me Father, since you seem to run away from your family."

I looked at Eli; he shrugged, "I have no privacy."

I giggled before Father began talking again. "I gave you five minutes alone with a girl, let alone a pretty girl. Speaking of you, Clare, you are more than welcomed to live here."

I nervously scratched my ear, "Um, thanks just let me go back to my place, and get my stuff."

I head towards the window and opened it. The moon and stars were out and I would be able to see it glimmer on the lake by the hotel. It also wouldn't be bad to feed.

I slipped out, and right I was about to shut it back, Eli followed me through.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he closed the window.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm a big girl, Eli. I can take care of myself."

Eli shook his head, "But there are crazy male vampires out-," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eli, stay. You're not coming."

"Why?" Eli persisted.

I shook my hand and began to walk backwards, "You're staying here and that's final." I spun around and walked across the street and into the woods.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The lake made small waves as it hit the bank. I let my icy fingers run around the warm water.

I sighed in the light of my mother moon, shutting my eyes, to enjoy this peaceful moment.

My ears perked up and my nose tingled as the sound of a heartbeat and the smell of pumping blood. I stood and hid behind and evergreen. By the sound of the racing heart beat it was a jogger.

I lay down on the forest floor and called, "Help! I'm injured!"

Soon enough, the male jogger was helping me up.

I thanked him, and asked for his name, "Connor." He answered.

"So what happened to you?" He leaned me against the tree.

I smiled innocently, "I tripped over a root and I think I twisted my ankle."

He wrapped my arm over his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you to the tree stump over there."

After I sat, he examined my ankle, "I think you'll be all right."

Once standing, I rubbed his shoulder seductively, "Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

He leaned in and began kissing me, while leaning against a tree.

I kissed down his jaw line to his neck. I softly bit his neck, marking the biting spot as I transformed. I then went in to killer mode.

I bit his neck savagely. He winced, thinking it was merely an accident, "Ow. That hurt." He chuckled.

I began to suck his blood and he began to fuss. I let him struggle a while before I snapped his neck, causing him to shut up. Once the life less jogger was drained, I placed him gently on the ground.

I stood, wiped my mouth, and turned around, catching eyes with a very concerned and horrified Eli.

I knew what his scent did to me; I wasn't stupid.

I shook my head in denial of what he had seen and ran before his scent could catch me.

**Review for the cheetah ninja master.**


	7. Blood Sisters

**Oh the reviews, I lub dem! Anyways, I love Eli's creepiness in Jesus Etc. I have a feeling it's only me though. :D I love the morbid ones!**

**Clare's Pov**

I climbed up a tree as I thought of Eli's reaction. It showed horror, and fear but also, concern.

No one had ever been concerned about me. No one except Alli.

At the top of the tree, the wind played in my hair; tears fell over my icy cheeks. I pushed them off abruptly. Why was I crying? There was no reason to cry.

I buried my head into my now folded arms. _Where am I going to stay? Will he ever talk to me again?_

I heard Eli climb up the tree. "Clare," he called from behind. I stood to leave, but Eli spun me around.

I tried to leave so I wouldn't have to smell him, but he held me still, "It's okay Clare, you've changed back."

"I should, uh, I should go." I struggled again, and was still held in place.

I sighed, "What is it, Eli? I know you saw what happened down there."

Eli smirked slightly, "When you said your family was old fashion, I didn't expect it like that."

I shrugged and he continued, "But, Clare, if you want to be a normal vampire, you can't kill innocent mortals. If you keep doing this, then the Dark Royals will step in.

"No!" I yelled, clenching my fist. I couldn't-I wouldn't-let that happen.

"Okay, so your new life will be fine if you follow the rules."

Rubbing my fore head, I sighed, "Can we talk about that later? I'm kind of tired now."

"Come on," Eli grabbed my hand and we jumped from the 56 foot tree.

The impact we had on the ground was light, only moving a few pine needles. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Eli surprised me by sweeping me into his arms.

I started to protest but stopped when I yawned.

As I drifted into sleep, I heard Eli mumble to himself.

"Wait until the guys hear of this."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I slowly awoke from my sleeping state. I was in a warm bed with a very fluffy comforter on top of me.

After stretching, I slipped out of the bed, in the same clothes as yesterday.

I looked at a clock on the wall that read the time of 4:27.

I examined the bright yellow room. Several black and white pictures hung on the wall, several of a young woman along with a young boy. One in particular stood out. It was in color of a summer afternoon with the sight of the woman, a young version of Eli, and, most likely, Eli's father.

I took down the frame and smiled at the joyful of expression of the hugging family.

_Family. Oh, how I long for a family, _I thought. _Or at least Alli. I wonder what she is doing now. She is probably out protecting my cover or relaxing somewhere away from palace life._

I walked towards the door, after I place the picture back, and waited for it to open. Once it did, it revealed Eli.

His hair was astray and he was wearing baggy, black clothing.

"Someone is an early riser," Eli stretched and yawned.

I shrugged, "Habit." I looked at my bag in the corner, "Um, I need to-,"

"-change?" Eli had already closed the door.

I called as I made my way to my bag, "Stop finishing my sentences! Thank you!"

Sitting down on the bed, I fumbled through my bag until I found what to wear.

It was a black t-shirt with a heart shaped lock on it, along with a black jean skirt and flats.

I reached and my bag and slowly pulled out my favorite chocker. It was a black velvet band with a dark sapphire pendent on the front. Alli had given it to me last year on my birthday. Sometimes, when the sun hit it just right, it almost matched the color of my eyes.

I began tying my hair back, when I shouted, "Come in."

Eli walked in, dressed in a black cardigan with a black long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie. Over the dress shirt, he wore a gray jacket.

I smiled as I tied the chocker around my pale neck. The thought of Alli was overwhelming. I missed her. A single tear made its way down my cheek.

When I went to push it away, Eli had wiped it away with his thumb.

I looked down, feeling vulnerable. Eli lifted my chin and smirked comfortingly, "What's the matter?"

I stepped back and began organizing my backpack.

"Just a little homesick," I whispered, "Or rather I miss my blood sister."

Alli and I were blood sisters in two ways. Since we were kids, we have been inseparable.

"_So do you have brothers?" Alli and I were sitting on a park bench at the age of five._

_I shook my head, "I have a sister though. Do you have a brother?"_

"_Yeah, but he is at college." Alli nodded._

"_Darcy is too!" I smiled._

_Alli cocked her head to the side "Who?"_

"_My sister." I laughed as she exaggerated and 'oh'._

One day, we had come to the conclusion that we would only be really sisters if we had the same blood. We pricked our fingers and pushed them against the other's finger. Since then, I had always considered Alli my sister, though now I see as how we bonded quite childish now.

The second way, and the most reasonable, is that we have the same blood father, or we both have the same maker. He had changed use both into vampires, and I hate him with every fiber of my being. I call him Father, while Alli calls him Master. Since Father considered me prettier than Alli, I was chosen as the Dark Princess, and she my lady in waiting.

"I am sorry about that. Do you know where she is? Maybe we could find her."

Almost nodding, I shook my head no, "That's alright. Thanks to her, I'm safe." I smiled

Eli pointed his elbow out, "Well then may I escort you to school?"

I grabbed my bag and walked past him, "In your dreams, Eli."

**Fluffy sort of. Just wanted to give it depth. Take note, I do writing everything I do in this story for a reason. Review please!**


	8. Shock!

**End of the year study cramming and test taking kept me away and then, to add the cherry on the freaking top, I lost my old copy of the new chapter! Ugh, I'm going to try this again!**

**Clare's Pov**

"Hurry up! It would have been fast to take my way to school," I followed stubbornly after Eli through the forest.

Eli smirked, "Well, what's your way, princess?"

Shivers dance along my spine, causing to shift uncomfortable. I looked down and gave a shaky sigh.

_Just a coincidence, _I thought wearily, _just a coincidence._

Shaking the thought off, I rushed passed Eli, grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. I searched for the tallest tree I could find and hauled him to the top.

I set him down. He brushed himself off and rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, this is a faster way."

Scoffing and rolling my eyes, I edge slowly myself to the edge of the tree, "Now, this is the fun part."

I jumped with the most power in my legs, facing Eli, and went soaring aimlessly through the air.

"Clare, are you crazy?" Eli yelled after me, over the wind rushing past my ears.

"Just a little!" I screamed. I reached the climax of my jump and felt weightless for several seconds before plummeting back to the trees.

I switched over to my stomach. The trees looked like green daggers with a black dot standing on one of them.

"Move!" I screamed loudly after realizing that I was going to land on him.

Eli seemed to shake his head, "No! You'll break the tree; let me catch you!"

Tears slipped from my eyes as the wind darted passed me.

"Ugh, Eli-," But it was too late I was soon caught by Eli. He stepped backwards slightly at the force of my impact.

"This is why-," We both froze at a creak coming from the tree; all was silent. I waited in anticipation.

The sound didn't return. I pushed myself out of his arms, "Dude, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

_Creak!_

The tree creaked louder this time and we were soon, as expected falling.

I screamed, "Eli!" and tried to find my balance.

"Clare!" I looked up and saw Eli on another tree, "Grab my hand."

Eli grabbed my wrist as the other tree fell slowly and heavily to the forest floor.

I slipped unexpectedly for Eli's grasp, and was tumbling again to the ground.

Eli jumped after me. We clutched each other tightly as we hit the ground.

Somersaulting several times before coming to a stop, Eli and were sprawled on the ground, groaning out of pain.

Sitting up, I rubbed my aching forehead, "And this is why you move."

I stood and reached my hand out for Eli to grab. He sat there and made a pouting face, "I am in pain. I do not want to get up."

Groaning in slight annoyance, I sat crisscross next to him, "What about school?"

"Who cares?"

"And Adam?"

"I'll call him later."

I sighed, "Don't be such a princess. Get up, brush off those skinnies, and get to Degrassi. I've been in worse conditions."

I pluck several strands of grass out of his hair after he stood. "Yes, mother," HE scoffed sarcastically.

Crossing my arms, I shot back, "What was that, Princess Eliana?"

Eli smirked, "Touché,"

"Ah, je ne savais pas que vous parlait français! Quelles autres langues connaissez-vous? J'ai grandi avec le français comme langue seconde." I

"Uh, what?" Eli scratched his head.

"Oh, you don't speak French." I spoke quietly to myself.

He rolled his eyes, "I take French at Degrassi."

"So you should be able to translate."

"It is the beginning of the year."

"Maybe you should try harder at your studying," I took out my mirror and adjusted my hair.

"Whatever," Eli shrugged his way to school.

After several minutes of walking, we stumbled upon an abandon church.

"Cool!" I threw down my bag and ran towards it.

I climbed over several rocks, "It's like it's been hit by acid rain!"

Eli chuckled, "Don't we have to get to school?" He held up my bag.

"Just a little longer." I jumped over the remainder of the wall.

Eli was soon dragging my through the fence, "We can hang out here later. The guys and I actually hang out here sometimes. They would love to meet you. We can get together tonight."

"_Wait until the guys hear of this." _I remembered.

"The guys?"

"Just some other vampire guys. There aren't any girls so if you don't want to come-,"

"Ugh," I groaned loudly, "no offense to my gender but, thank God! Most girls are so…obnoxious, I guess."

Clasping his hands together, Eli smirked, "Then it's set. WE will be here at eight o'clock."

I felt water splatter on my shoulder. I looked up at the dark clouds that had rolled in ever so quickly.

Suddenly, the rain fell like a waterfall.

I squealed out of surprise. Eli and I looked at each other.

Eli was already drenched; his shirt clinging to his chest and water splattering off his nose. We couldn't contain our laughter any longer.

We laughed madly as we ran the rest of the way to Degrassi, splashing in the puddles along the way.

**Awwwww! You love it Degrassi drop the world can't wait to see it! Review!**


	9. Rain

**Writer's block sucks so bad! But I will make an effort in writing. I'm sorry it's been so long! Here you go!**

**Oh and BTW vote for My Chemical Romance: Sing as best song for teen choice awards….that might help with my writers block …**

**Clare's POV**

When we had reached the front doors of Degrassi, Eli's laugh became throat and he doubled over in laughter.

I stared at the mad man as he gasped for air, "Is something funny?"

Eli looked up, his eyes now a light olive, and began laughing again. Between laughing fits, I heard him gasp, "Our…smell!"

Slowly, I raised my arm and sniffed like the mortals did to check for odor. "I smell fine. Luckily, we don't sweat."

He raised his head again looked at me, "That's because we can't smell ourselves. Have you never been in the rain?"

I, embarrassed at my inexperience, chuckled, "Well, you see, I've been in rain but I've never gotten wet."

~Flash back~

_I sat curled up in a ball on the covered castle balcony. The pleasant pitter-patter of rain the only coherent sounds besides my sobs. _

"_Don't cry, little one." I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to up to see a man I had never seen before. He had a handsome face, though he was much older than I, with warm brown eyes. _

_After brushing off my tears, he sat criss-crossed next to me, "What is your name, little one?"_

"_You're the one that approached me, good sir," I stood and walked to the railing, "What is yours?"_

"_Leonard. Leonard James Aldridge, Prince of Cobblestone." His voice was right next to me._

_I glared at the forest far off; it mocked me, how it was untamed, how it could be so cruel but full of beauty that I'll never experience._

_Shifting my view at the tall prince, I snapped, "Don't play stupid! You know exactly who I am! The queen has sent you over to examine me to be your wife. I can save your time and decline, Prince Leonard. Now, go back from which you came," I turned to leave when his hand gripped my shoulder firmly but gently, "You mean, you're the princess?"_

_After shaking his hand off, I stepped closer to him, "You mean…you didn't know?"_

"_I don't even know your name," He shook his head, "I don't want to get married I want to see the world first! And fall in love not forced into it." He gazed at the forest. Through his eyes I saw a soul full of wonder._

"_Where…where would you go?" I rested against the railing, somewhat eager to know his answer._

_Leonard pointed, "That way." "Why would you go that way?"_

_He smiled at me, making me look at the floor. Leonard raised my chin, "The best part of life is not knowing where it will take you."_

_I reached up cautiously and brushed a stray hair from his face. I felt something inside. Something I had never felt before._

_~flashback ends~_

I shook my head, "I'm sorry I just blanked out. What did you say?"

Eli smirked, "You tend to do that a lot."

I mumbled so quietly I could barely hear myself over the rain, "That's because you don't know what I've been through."

"What was that?" Eli leaned forward in curiosity but I just shook my head, "Nothing."

Clasping his hands, he smiled, "Okay then! We smell like dead bodies!"

After seeing the I'm-having-a-conversation-with-a-crazy-person expression on my face, Eli explained, "Vampires have different hormones in their bodies then mortals ergo when the chemicals of our skin mix with rain-"

"-You get a dead body smell." I nodded, understanding, "But is there a way to cover it up?"

Eli shrugged, "if you can find someone to give you some perfume or cologne."

"Well, I'm going to go do that," I proceed to climb the stairs when Eli called out, "It's not that easy!"

I took my school directory out of my bag and made my way to the gym. I walked into the girls' locker room and began to search for one that had perfume, which didn't take long. My hearing being acceptingly good, I got the perfume with ease.

I met Eli outside of the gym, "That was so hard."

Eli chuckled, "That's what she said!"

I looked at him, "ha-ha?"

"You're weird, Edwards."

"This coming from the guy that just said that."

He nodded, "I see your point."

After putting our stuff away, we met Adam in front of my homeroom.

"You guys are soaked!" He laughed. I actually forgot about the rain. Rain. Leonard.

"I'll talk to you in the classroom, Adam. Bye Eli."

While Eli and Adam talked outside of the classroom, my mind drifted to the past again

_I stepped back and put some space between us, "Did-did you just…feel that?"_

_Leonard sighed and nodded, "You felt it too, I assume."_

_The pitter-patter of the rain became quicker and louder, replacing the silence_

_He shifted, "You never told me why you were crying or your name."_

_I rubbed my fore arm, "It's Clarabelle. Clarabelle Marie Edwards, Princess of Dark Castle."_

"_There must be a lot of pressure being the princess of vampires." He ran his fingers through his hair which was, surprisingly, untied._

"_Actually, it isn't. There is more pressure being queen," I hugged myself .A moment passed and our eyes locked again. Our faces drew closer. My lips hesitated before merging with his. The kiss, my first, was full of passion and innocence. The world disappeared. Time and space didn't exist only we did. _

_When the kiss broke, we took in each other's scent. His scent made my stomach flip. This was meant to be. It was supposed to happen._

_Apparently, it actually didn't, fore one of my maids caught us, "Princess! You should not be doing such things with a boy. This must immediately be told to the queen!" She scurried off._

_Leonard and I screamed, "No!" but it was too late._

"_What is the quickest way to your mother?" Leonard paced._

_I ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't know."_

_Almost instantly, I was in the arms of my mother's guards, "Leonard!" I yelled and heard I faint reply, "Clarabelle."_

Mother told me I was no longer allowed to see him anymore, and that if I were caught with him again I would be stripped of my title. We were never caught.

We used to dream once we got older we would escape together and see the world. His visits were at first constant but then he just disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eli, Adam, and I sat out front, discussing the homework for English.

Adam laughed, "I would love to see Ms. Dawes face after she read that."

"Well, you're going to hear it tomorrow." Eli smirked.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Of course, your poem would be on death, Dr. Doom."

He chuckled, "Well, what are you going to wright about, Ms. Sunshine?"

Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote Pitter-Patter at the top, "Rain."

"Well, there goes Ms. Sunshine." Adam laughed.

Eli joined in while I smiled, fixated on the thought of rain.

I started putting away my things, when I felt my empty stomach heave. I was hungry.

Shifting uncomfortably, I tried to block out the smells from the mortals around me but failed.

Adam and Eli stared as I shifted constantly in jerky moves.

"Um Eli," I covered my mouth and nose to stop the aroma of life around me. "We need to go."

He grabbed his bag, "Sure but what's the-," Eli looked at my changing eyes and instantly knew.

When my shoulders began shaking, Eli wrapped his arm around me. He waved good bye to Adam when a boy stepped in front of us, "Hey Eli. Who is your friend?"

It was the boy that thought I was a vampire.

"Not now, Fitz," Eli and I ran to his hearse. Like a gentleman, he opened my door.

I rocked back in forth in the car trying to keep my hunger down, then Eli got in and handed me a can.

I drank it quickly despise the smell and taste. When it was empty, Eli replaced it with another one. I sighed in satisfaction.

"So much for getting used to it," Eli chuckled and started the hearse.

Crossing my arms, I scoffed, "Nothing else matters when you're in bloodlust."

**Double chapters! Go ahead! No review toll to go on!**


	10. I am

**_XxXxXxX_**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"We are leaving in thirty minutes!"

"Okay!" I replied. I proceeded to pick through my clothing. I growled under my breath, "I wonder if Eli takes the effort to pick out the perfect outfit."

I wanted to be cute and sassy but I don't want it to look I'm trying too hard.

Eventually, I decided on black jean skirt and an elbow sleeve purple shirt with some flats.

Sitting down in front of the mirror, I looked at my hair. It was so long and such a nuisance.

Conveniently, I had a pair of scissors in my bag. The metal glistened in the light.

Taking in all my strength, I cut my hair lock by lock.

When I was done, I was staring at a short hairdo that I loved. I ran my fingers through my hair.

The door swung open, "I'm coming in! Be decent!"

Eli came in not even covering his eyes, "You didn't close your eyes, you pervert!" I threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it with ease and stared at my hair. I giggled, "You like it?"

"We'll see after you clean up your mess." Eli walked out of the room and I stuck my tongue out.

"I saw that!" I giggled and tossed my hair in the trash.

After crawling through the window into the dark, I called, "Let's go, Eli."

Eli came through the front door, "Can't you come through the door like a normal person?"

I smiled, "Aw, Eli, I think we both know I'll never be normal."

"Just get in Morty, and shut up," He laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted him and got in Morty.

Once we were on the road, Eli smirked, "I really like your hair cut though."

Before I could thank him, He smirked, "Your welcome."

"Have I told you I hate you?" I laughed, "Because if so, I do."

He put his hand over his non-beating dramatically, "Ouch!"

From there to the crumbling church, we debated on the music volume.

"I can barely hear the music!" I turned it up.

Eli turned it back down, "You're a vampire for Christ sake! You should hear it fine!"

Turning it back up, I kept my hand over it, "It stays as it is."

He reached to grab my hand away but didn't let go. We looked at each other not wanting to let go. Leonard came to mind and I eventually let go. Eli stopped the hearse, "Well, we are here."

The church was almost submerged into the darkness if it wasn't for a nearby lamp post.

I got out of the car and ran towards the church.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone, "Oh sor-,"

"What are you doing here?" I looked up into the eyes of Fitz.

"Well, I-,"

Eli stood between us, "It is okay. She's good."

"Oh, this is the new girl! Hey guys! She is here." Fitz waved the other vampires over. They all clamored around me and Eli stepped in front of me.

I move around him, "I'm not a bone." I started shaking hands with everyone.

"Hi, I'm Clare."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

After getting everyone's first name, we all sat in a circle. I could see perfectly fine in the dark. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I could see Fitz watching us.

"Would you stop?" I hissed not wanting to be attracted to him more then I already was.

Eli stopped and Fitz smirked slightly.

"**Oh, wipe that grin off your face!"** I spoke in his mind. He flinched and looked at me.

I looked around acting like I had no idea what he was looking at.

He stood up and began speaking, "Brothers...And sister." A few of us chuckled slightly but then all was quiet.

"We now have a new member to join us. Sister Clare." Unexpectedly, he was interrupted by applause. I smiled and clapped lightly.

"AS I was saying," Fitz paused so they would silence, "Clare will join our rebellion against Dark Castle!" They cheered and even though I had no beating heart something inside of me stopped.

I looked at Eli who was fixated on Fitz he cheered as loudly as the others.

"With her as an addition we can manipulate the others through their mind!" The vampires murmured and looked at me. I spoke in their heads, "**Yes, it's true**"

The vampires applauded in amazement.

Looking up at Fitz, he towered over me and whispered, "I figured it out."

"My brothers, feast your eyes on the map of victory!" The map slowly made its way around to me and Eli. I gasped. It was a map of the castle.

"Why are you taking the Dark Castle down?" I closed my eyes at the black X on my room.

Eli stood up and took over, "400 hundred years ago, Gerard Michael the third came into power of the Dark Castle and of all vampires." I clenched my fist at the sound of my maker's name.

"He and his wife forced vampires of all kinds to work for them and began killing off the vampire beings. At the death of his daughter, the king bowed to our whim. At that point not many vampires stood standing including our forefathers so not many agreements were exchanged before he took them to the dungeon for eternity." It couldn't be true!

I rubbed my shoulders as it began to dawn me that I was his replacement daughter.

"But now we will rise," The vampires stood and I followed suit, "Our army is faster, stronger, and more deadly than ever before! Come, my brothers and sister, and join me as the castle will bow to our knees! Tomorrow we shall conquer!"

They were going to kill me…but not if they never found me. I mentally thought of plans of escaping.

"Blood is on the house!" Someone yelled and baggies of donated blood scattered through the crowds.

Eli made his way through the crowd and I could make out to small baggies in his hands. He handed one to me.

"Thanks. Can we…uh…talk?" I gestured to the deep woods.

"Why not?" We ran quickly to the place of the lake. I sat down and cried. I cried hard and loud.

Eli sat by and rubbed my shoulders. "It's okay," he murmured, "Everything will be fine."

I stood up, "It's not." Tears ran down my cheeks and my chest heaved. I licked my lips and spoke quickly, "Eli, I'm leaving and must not follow me. This is life and death." I had to save my family. I had to save Alli. I had to. If they kill my maker, it's as if I were never made. I die.

He shook his head, "Clare, you don't have to be part of the revolution if you don't want to just don't leave."

He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "Please…for me…don't go." This was going to be the hardest part.

"Eli, I-I…" Tears rolled down my cheeks like rain on a window pane, "I have to leave and never come back. You have to forget about me."

"But Clare-," He leaned in his lips were close to mine, "I know you feel this too." He whispered before he kissed me. Obediently, I kissed him back.

Leonard. Leonard. LEONARD. LEONARD!

I broke away and stared at my reflection into the lake. He broke me. He made me realize the overwhelming truth, no matter how hard fought it.

"You felt it too…didn't you?" Eli was now crying.

Nodding, I choked out, "…Yes, but you have to let me go."

"Don't say that!" Eli gripped a tree and dented it, "Please."

"Goodbye." I turned to leave.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Eli now wrapped his arms over my shoulder and was hugging me from behind. I could hear all the pain, the hurt and despair in his voice as he sobbed quietly in my ear.

"Because," I looked at him, "My name isn't Clare and I'm not from around here."

Eli stumbled back and the truth began to dawn on him.

I straightened my back, "My name is Clarabelle Marie Edwards and I _am_ the Princess of Dark Castle. I _am_ the Princess of Vampires and I…am who you are trying to kill."

With that, I ran once again.

**Intense double chapters! You guys deserve it for being so awesome! I'm sorry for my writer's block I hope it makes up for it, and this is an Eclare story so I think you know what happens in the end.**

…**but it might not be the way you expected**

**Review for writer's block antidote. :D**


	11. Simply Evil

**Oh my god, guys! It's been a year…I'm so sad! But I'm back! My account was acting weird and I was working on my own book. But I'm back! I hope you guys still want to read this. I think my writing style has changed…but never the less enjoy!**

Scolding hot tears running down my cheeks, I ran. I ran screaming and crying. Like someone had decided to stab me in my still heart and twisted. Or set me on fire. Or both.

My wrenching sobs ripped from my throat as my tears blurred my vision. I almost ran straight into a tree. So much for grace.

All that I could think of was Eli's voice. How heartbroken he sounded and how heartbroken I was.

The kiss was something of a dream. That is if I _did _dream. When his soft lips held my own, there was this tingling in my chest, like my heart was actually beating again. It felt like I was submerged into the ocean or time slowed down. I went slightly numb.

But the thing that terrified me was I felt the same thing with Leonard. Or I had. Now thinking of him in compare to Eli…

No, I thought to myself, I am never to compare the two. If I would I simply become undone like a rolling ball of yarn.

Once I was sure Eli couldn't find me I came to a sudden stop that even surprised me. My knees became Jell-O. I was curled up on the floor shaking violently. I noticed I hadn't stopped crying. Now, I have cried before. Being stuck in that horrible place called the Dark Castle left me in tears every night. But now crying seemed so foreign to me. It was almost like I was sitting next to myself who was crying, but, all in all, I felt numb.

Closing my eyes, I shuddered. Letting my mind wander as I willed myself to calm down, Eli's smirk flashed in my mind. I was suddenly at the castle and Eli took a long blade and stabbed my heart. He laughed as I tried to make words come out of my mouth.

Suddenly, a wave of anger flooded over me. Oh, how dare he! Make me fall for him and then reveal he is in some anti-royal cult! What nerve that boy had! How dare he deceive me! The princess!

A sickeningly sweet voice cooed in my head_, "Oh, silly, silly Clarabelle! You did it to him just as well! Don't play innocent games here. We both know you love him, my dear."_ The voice in my head had a smug chime to her voice. _"Going back to the castle is a must! For it is only Leonard you can trust!" _

"Shut up!" I screeched holding my head like I had let myself go completely mad!

Standing and brushing the pine needles off my butt, I growled, "You are Clarabelle. No more of Clare. You most protect those you...trust." I hesitated before nodding grimly to myself, "And you hate Elijah Goldsworthy. He is dead to you."

**XxXxXxXx**

Getting back to Alaska was easier and harder than leaving. Luckily, my feet knew what direction to take me. On the down side, I had been alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. Despite myself, my mind seemed to be overjoyed in comparing Eli and Leonard.

I scold myself. Leonard was gone. I hadn't seen him in what seem like forever. Eli was here. I hated him. He loved me. But how was I to be sure he really loved me? He had never muttered the words of love to me. The feeling when I kissed could be proof. But I had the same thing with Leonard. When I was with him the feeling was intense, but when I was with Eli the felling felt…powerful, if I can't put it into one word. Could I truly love two men?

I came to a halt, my feet did at least. My mind was still reeling for a moment longer. Noticing where I was, I gasped.

There the majestic and sadistic castle loomed. It glared and loomed at me with its red flags swimming in the air. Was this how others felt seeing the castle? Did it make them tremble with fear like it did to me?

Shaking off my anxiety, at least for the moment, I stepped forward, out of the forest. Snow crunched underneath my shoe. The wind picked up around me, swirling like a tornado. Flurries of snow landed on my shoulders and hair. I tried to step back, but that didn't seem to do anything. I was still stuck in the small hurricane.

I was then in a cylinder of white fluffy snow. I almost screamed but the dry lump of fear in my throat made it stay there.

The snow prison began to deteriorate and flakes of snow fluttered back onto the ground, as innocent as can be.

Blinking in disbelief, I looked up to the sky. My head felt heavy and reached for the back of my head. My clothes stiffened as I touched my hair. I locked down and saw myself in a black and lacy dress. Completely different than what had gotten adjusted in Canada. Then, I realized why my head was heavier.

My long, red locks swung over my shoulder as I buried my face in my hands and groaned. The curls looked like evil, menacing smiles, glad to be back.

I lifted my dress looking at my black ruby encrusted slippers. They gleamed proudly.

Sighing, I cinched my dress up a little and ran across the icy ground. Time to get in trouble.

**I know it's a little short I'll try to update twice a week maybe even more? I don't know. I love you guys for being so awesome and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review if I should continue! **


	12. TROUBLE

**So I got like two reviews. :/ Kind of disappointed in myself. Maybe people aren't really feeling this story. I don't know but enjoy.**

Before I knew it, I stood in front of the worn away grey cinderblocks I had crawled through not too long ago. I dropped to my knees, letting the snow dampen the front of my dress. Taking a deep breath, I pushed.

It wouldn't budge.

Panicking, I pushed with all my might. Nothing. After standing up, I kicked the wall out of frustration. Still nothing. What happened? The royals were sure to realize my disappearance. Had Alli got caught? Did she tell them she helped me? Was she okay?

My whole world slowed down, until it came to a screeching halt. I kicked myself for being so selfish and wanting to see the world.

A few paces away, I heard a crunch. It was a guard coming around the side. I pressed my back against the wall. Not even thinking about it, I spoke in his mind.

"**Turn around quick! There is someone following you!"**

The guard looked around frantically and turned to go back. I dared a quick sigh of relief. That was a bad idea.

He spun around so quickly, it made my eyes blur. The guard locked eyes with me and I knew was in for it.

"The princess has returned!" Before I could stand, the guard's steely hand twisted my arm behind me while his other arm, covered in silver armor, wrapped around my neck. It was like an anaconda, slowly griping tighter to kill its prey.

Infuriated, I screamed and struggled, "How dare you place your hands on me, the princess, in such a-," I never finished my sentence. I felt the guard tapping my back in a weird way. After his last tap, I was completely paralyzed. My mouth was frozen in mid-scream. The guard picked me up like I was five pounds and carried me to the front of the castle and through the front doors.

**XxXxXxXxX**

His footsteps echoed on the glistening wooden floors. Glassy black columns made a pathway to another set of doors. They were massive black metal doors with two guards standing front, dressed in full armor. The guard who carried me nodded to the guards.

Both of the guards stepped forward, crossing their double headed axes. One of them spoke, "The King and Queen are in a meeting. What is your business here?"

I felt the guard stab me with his finger and twist. No sooner had I felt my feeling in my toes come back, I had been dropped to the ground. My dress rippled around me on the floor. Without looking up, I heard the guard who carried me walk back to the castle's entrance. I looked up into the guard's eyes. At first they were an intense shade of green almost like Eli's. My body trembled at the thought of my love and my enemy.

The guard's eyes shifted and became black as he realized who I was.

He gasped, "The Princess of Dark Castle has returned! Quick! Open the doors."

The other guard turned and tripped on his feet. I rolled my eyes. A human, no doubt. I then noticed the scent of his blood. It smelled like gasoline.

My hair was pulled upward so hard I was sure I had become bald. I was then on my feet, reaching backwards to pull my hair free. "Let go off me!"

"Princess Clarabelle," He leaned in close. His beard almost scratched my face and his breath had a stench of death on it, "How dare you return to the palace! You are not wanted here." Before I could reply, or spit in his face, the guard pulled me forward by my hair.

The other human guard pushed the door that led into the throne room open. It was very dim in the corridor we were in, so when the door opened, a blinding light penetrated into the room.

Not waiting for me to keep up with him, the guard pulled me into the throne room.

It was loud and jovial inside. Goblets filled with red wine clinked and spilled. Royals sat at tables boasting and laughing, while servants carried around pitchers and trays. Alli wasn't among them.

The King and Queen sat at the front of the room. The queen had her crown on which hid her hair and she was whispering into my maker's ear. He laughed heartily and whispered back to his wife. In front of them were several partners, dancing to the music the band played.

One look at me and the room started to become silent. The music began to die out and the dancers returned to their seats. Nothing but whispers filled the room. Everyone glanced at me like I was an infectious disease. Others stared and took in my beauty. I averted my eyes to the floor, recognizing many of the stares.

Without looking at me, the king stood and boomed, "What is the cause of this silence?" No one spoke up. Instead, they all glared at me, as if I had come to crash the party. His voice faltered as the guard and I reached the center of the room and center of attention. I hadn't noticed until then that the guard had released my hair.

"Clarabelle? Is that you?" I heard the queen stand and walk down the steps in front of her throne. There was a slight icy, accusing tone in her hushed mother voice. A gasp echoed in the room as I looked up to meet my mother's harsh glare. Her eyes were silver with a bit of gold in the middle.

The gasped had not come from one of the royals or guards. Nor the king or queen. The gasped came from a small Indian girl with a tiara standing in front of my throne in one of my dresses.

"Alli?" I whispered, but in the silent room, it might as have been a scream.

Alli's eyebrows scrunched together into a worried line. Her eyes locked with mine and a single tear ran down her brown cheek. "Clarabelle!" She ran forward, but something was holding her back. I looked closely had her wrist and saw they were bound to the throne.

She struggled and cried, "Clarabelle! Run! Get out of here!" The king stepped up and snapped his fingers. Guards rushed forward and unbound her. I saw them do the weird finger tap thing and she was paralyzed. She was dragged out of the room.

My mouth became dry.

Mother spoke to the guard waiting by the door they had drug Alli through. "Lock Princess Alliah in her quarters, and see to it she does not leave." The guard bowed and left the room.

The queen shifted her gazed back to me, "See to it that Clarabelle is taken to the dungeon," She smiled as the guard came to take me away.

Remembering why I was here, I spoke up, "My King and Queen! There is anarchy among the people!"

In one swift movement, the Queen turned and walked backed to her throne, "For years, there have been talk of such things," She reached the throne and turned to face me, "We are powerful, and no one would dare challenge us! Take this filthy creature away!"

The guard grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me. I struggled and bit his arm. He screamed in pain. I could feel my teeth extend into his skin and pulled away.

"Hear me please!" My red eyes stared into my maker's eyes, "They said that you treated them unfairly and they seek justice. They said had you had locked away their forefathers that fought for it! They plan to kill you! They plan to kill us all! They have anger within them, and they will stop at nothing! They are a greater threat than you think, my King! Please, we must defend our kingdom!"

"Nonsense! Take the child away now!" The king waved to the other guards.

Anger and adrenaline pumped through me, "They will be death to us all! We have to get an army together! There will be blood shed if we do nothing!" Guards from every direction ran towards me. I fought and kicked. I clawed and bit, but I was no match for twenty guards. One pinned me down, and before I knew it, I was paralyzed.

As the guards dragged me away, the royals in the room began laughing and chatting like they had not heard a single thing I had said.

**So what do you think? I know there was a lack of Eli but he is coming back in the story soon! I pinky promise! PLEASE review if I should finish! By the time I upload this, I will be back from the doctors! Yay!**


	13. The Dungeon

**Greetings and salutations! So I got like five reviews on my last one which is like so much better! Also, if you like Adventure Time, check out my profile! I just made an Adventure Time FanFic! Anyway, please R&R **

Being dragged on the floor by a bunch of guards wasn't exactly how I imagined this was going to go. In my mind, it was more like one of those oh-thanks-you-saved-us-all kinds of moments.

The guards weren't exactly the definition of nice either. They all glared at me and cursed at me under their breath like I was the bad guy. We past sprinkles of servants bringing back live animals for the party.

The floor felt rough and bumpy. I couldn't see which way we were going, but, never the less, I knew where I was headed. The dungeon.

Supposedly, it wasn't so bad. At least, that's what Alli heard. Unless you did something horrible, you were fed every three days and given your own cell. Each cell had indestructible walls, no windows and a locked door. If you had done something heinous, such as kill a royal, you were locked in a coffin for eternity. Alli said you didn't die; you just became weaker and weaker until you couldn't move.

Alli.

Did she replace me as Princess of Dark Castle? But then why was she tied to my throne? Or her throne? Why did she tell me to run? It was all just too confusing, and the more questions I had, the less I knew.

We rounded a corner out of the torch lit corridor we just passed through, and came across some stairs. Surely they were going to carry me down the stairs! Nope!

Thump, thump, thump! My feet and knees rumbled down the stairs as we spiraled down the stairs into darkness.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When I reached the bottom, I was generally surprised. The rumors were true. It was a simple corridor with two walls of locked and barred doors. Inside each room was an insane vampire screaming of anarchy and pleading for release.

One of the vampires screamed my name. Though I couldn't see her, I could tell it was a woman with a gritty voice. "Clarabelle," She cried, "You are correct of what you foresee! I can sense you in the room! Eli and the rest are getting ready to leave!"

"Shut up, you crazy old bat! How dare you speak to royalty so boldly!" The guard banged on a door labeled 382-M and the woman became silent. I scolded him in my mind, 'Oh, she can't speak to me, but you can drag me down the stairs and lock me away?" Had I been able to move, I would have punched him in the jaw.

Wait, did that I'm I was still princess of Dark Tower?

"Yes, you are, Princess Clarabelle!" The woman called again. Vampires weren't supposed to read minds. What in the world was she?

Ignoring the pleading woman, the guard rose his hand and a black metal coffin formed from the ground and over to us. Vampires were not able to do the kind of stuff the guards were doing! The making coffins appear. The paralyzing thing. Something had happen to Dark Castle since I had been gone. My gut was telling me it wasn't good.

My mind raced as I thought of what I had done that was so offensive to get me in a coffin.

Again, the lady yelled, "You've done nothing wrong, my princess!"

I felt the stabbing finger in my back and the twist of the guards' finger. My fingers and toes began to feel normal again. Without waiting for me to become ambulatory, one of the guards pushed me forward and shut the coffin door over me. I heard the clicking of the guards armor leave the room.

That's when the panic kicked.

"Let me out! Let me out!" My voice screeched. I kicked and banged inside of my locked coffin. Then, I realized no matter how much I wanted to get out of the coffin no one was going to save me. And I really wanted to get out. Instead of wasting time and energy, I tried focus on the woman who seemed to be able to read my mind.

"**What is your name?" ** I asked in her mind.

Her voice came out in a quick, worried whisper, but was muffled by the lid of the heavy coffin. Pausing for a moment, the woman spoke, "That is not important my child. Someone is approaching quickly, so we don't have much time, princess. I can see your future. The only things I can tell you to help you is to always go left, and never stop asking questions. It is vital to the sake of the world! I wish I could help you more, but-," The woman stopped speaking as I heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs.

The footsteps grew louder as they neared my coffin.

For a moment, my heart fluttered and my stomach dropped, "Eli? Is that you?"

_Click _went the lock, and a warm familiar face beamed at me as the coffin lid slid away. Jumping out of the coffin, I threw my arms around him and crushed him into a hug. After a moment, we let go, and I breathed in his scent. Tingles ran down my spine and back up. Placing my hands on either side of his chiseled face, I whispered, smiling, "Where have you been?"

"All that matters is that I am here now, my sweet Clarabelle." His voice was deep and gravelly. Leonard pressed his forehead against mine, staring at me with his rich, brown eyes.

Waves of sudden anger washed over me. "You left me in this castle alone, Leo. You just disappear with no explanation, and you prance and here saying that it' doesn't matter' Do you expect me to ignore all that time? It horrible for me! Where were you?" I pushed him away and glared at him accusingly. My joy of his presence was completely gone.

Leonard shifted under my gaze as he tasted the hostility in the air.

"Well…"

"Well?" I spat.

He stepped towards me, tucking my hair behind my ear, something that I loved. His smooth lips brushed against my forehead. As he did so, I felt myself melt into him and he kissed my passionately. Feeling slightly dazed, my anger slipped away.

"So we need to get an army together, correct? The rebellion will be here at dawn, right?" Leonard stepped and looked at me up and down like he was sizing me up.

I nodded hazily, "Yeah, but-,"

While Leonard paced back and forth, he mumbled, "I have been worried about such a rebellion. Rumors have been around for years. There must be around a hundred thousand of them. We have to kill them all."

"Yes, but…wait a second," I was thinking clearly again, "How do you know that? And we can't them…I was thinking rash about an army. We need to reason with them or even give them what they want. Fair justice."

Leonard stopped suddenly. His head whipped towards mine and his hair fell over one of his eyes which had changed from brown to a brilliant shade of gold. Looking straight at him for a long time would drive anyone crazy.

Smiling like a mad man, Leonard grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs.

This was not the Leonard I knew.

**Hehe Sorry. Eli will be in the next chapter or the one after that. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot of bad news and drama. REVIEW!**


End file.
